


Friend in need

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series Hannibal has lost his memory, and has seemingly found a good friend. This places Will in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend in need

Hannibal Lecter came to in the dark, sensing he was not at home. His memory was fuzzy, and his palace seemed empty, the rooms were cracked and torn.  
“You are with us,” said a voice. It belonged to a man with shark eyes and dark hair.  
“Who are you?” asked Hannibal. “Where am I?”  
“I am a friend,” said the man. “My name is Kostas. We rescued you from the waves. Do you recall how you came here?”  
“No. I seem to have lost my memory,” said Hannibal.  
He was in a narrow bed, in what appeared to be a small cottage.  
“You are in France. Marseilles,” said Kostas.  
“How do I know you?”  
“I am a friend of your associate Chiyoh. She helped us rescue you. “  
Hannibal recalled Chiyoh and lady Murasaki, but not his life in America beyond studying at Johns Hopkins and killing some lame violinist.  
“You are a fugitive from the law,” said Kostas. “You need to lay low.”  
“How so?”  
“You were the Chesapeake Ripper and you got caught. Then you fled from jail.”  
“Oh, that. I didn’t know I had a name such as that.”  
“You have many names my friend. Someone called you Hannibal the cannibal.”  
“How very droll. I shall remember to call on the one who thought of that.”  
“Perhaps not now. Wait till they think you are dead. I have a gift for you later.”  
“How very thoughtful. Where is Chiyoh?”  
“She had to leave to take care of your uncle Robertas,” said Kostas smoothly.  
Hannibal didn’t trust Kostas, but he was right about the need for secrecy.  
Hannibal the cannibal, he thought derisively. He would kill the person who thought of that and have his liver with some caviar.

*

When Hannibal woke the next time Kostas brought someone in. Kostas had some henchmen, and Hannibal didn’t doubt he was a criminal.  
Kostas’ men had a man who was bound and gagged with them.  
He was fair and had blue startled eyes, he smelled of bad aftershave and fear.  
“Who is he?” he asked.  
“Will Graham,” said Kostas. “He’s an FBI profiler and he caught you.”  
“Why is he here?”  
“He was following you and we caught him. You can kill him if you like. Hell, I don’t care if you eat him.”  
Graham struggled and Hannibal wondered what the story really was.  
“Here’s an article about him,” said Kostas and gave it to his guest.  
“Why is this several years old?” asked Hannibal.  
“It’s all we had for now. He is your enemy, Lecter.”  
“Perhaps. But I chose to whom to kill and in what manner I dispose of my enemies. “  
“Very well. You can kill him later.”  
Hannibal’s eyes sought Graham’s; they were wide with fear and something else.  
“Maybe you need help to retrieve your funds,” said Kostas.  
“We shall see,” said Hannibal.  
“I shall leave our captive for you to handle,” said Kostas.  
“Yes,” said Hannibal. Kostas and his men left, expect for one man to guard Graham.  
Hannibal noticed Kostas didn’t suggest he leave.

*  
Hannibal read the article carefully.  
It suggested Graham and he had an intricate relationship and that he’d been the man’s psychiatrist. It mentioned Graham’s unique ability to empathize with killers. How intriguing, perhaps he could be useful.  
“Do you have an internet connection?” he asked the guard.  
“No,” said the man. “My phone lacks it too. It’s a burner.”  
How convenient for Kostas.  
Hannibal frowned to himself. He had no memories of Graham, and it irked him.  
“Kill him now,” said the man. “He’s a cop, your enemy and ours. Hell, you can fuck him if you like.”  
“What makes you think I would violate him?”  
“Some people do. Don’t mean you’re queer or nothing. Just as a display of power.”  
“I get that. But I do not need such cruelties to have power.”  
“Want me to get you a whore? You were in jail after all.”  
“No. If I crave such companionship I shall acquire it on my own.”  
Graham looked relieved.  
Hannibal had a flash of memory of a brunette woman, her sighs and her hand on his throat.  
A past lover, no doubt.  
Graham struggled with his ropes, and the man had a gun on him.  
He was an attractive man mused Hannibal.   
“Can I fuck him?” asked the guard.  
“No,” said Hannibal sharply. “His fate is for me to decide. I shall not see him so defiled.”  
Hannibal wanted to speak to Graham.

*  
Kostas came back and kept needling him for info on the Lecter family vault with gold in Switzerland.  
Chiyoh had told him of that, but why?  
Kostas kept him fed, but had no Internet or phones to offer.  
He felt like a prisoner.  
Eventually Kostas left for some errand and left his usual goon behind with Graham.  
Hannibal considered the matter and knocked the man out easily.  
He removed Graham’s gag.  
“Hannibal,” said Graham anxiously. “Don’t believe him.”  
Hannibal noted the familiar use of his first name, and felt something stir.  
“Why not?”  
“He only wants your money. He tried to kill Chiyoh and she was hurt and fled. I think she’s okay. “  
“Why should I believe you?”  
“Hannibal, please..I didn’t capture you. You surrendered so I would always know where you were. You..cared for me. You tried to kill me and you still..loved me.”  
Hannibal stared at Graham’s eyes, and smelled his fear and concern.  
“I love you,” said Graham desperately. “We had a connection. You had rooms in your memory palace for me. I know about Mischa and Lady Murasaki and your killings in Florence.”  
At the very least Graham had done his homework. Did he really love an FBI agent?  
“Please Hannibal, set me free or kill me quickly..”  
“Why should I kill you?”  
“Each man kills the thing he loves..and to save yourself..”  
“You are a cop..”  
“We cross boundaries..we are unique..we need each other.”  
We?  
Hannibal thought he knew what to do. He suddenly recalled Will, trembling and bleeding in his arms, a feeling of unexpected tenderness invaded his senses.

*  
Kostas came back and Hannibal smiled to himself.  
“Will you kill him now?” asked Kostas.  
“Yes,” said Hannibal.  
In that moment he broke Kostas’ neck and moved swiftly to take on his men.  
One of the men had a gun.  
He went down, shot in the head.  
Chiyoh stood in the doorway with her rifle.  
“Hannibal,” she said.  
“Attagirl,” he said and moved to untie Will.  
“What now? Why did you believe me,” asked Will, rubbing his aching wrists.  
“Your story was too unlikely to not be true. We go to my hideout.”  
“Quite,” said Will. “I have much to tell you.”  
“Yes, “said Hannibal and surveyed the carnage with pleasure. “Who called me Hannibal the Cannibal first?”  
“Chilton. He’s in the U.S. He’s also very badly burned.”  
“How unfortunate,” said Hannibal. He had time to find the man later. First he needed to get to know Will again, and to discover what sex with him would be like. The empath’s sensitive nature could no doubt yield some pleasurable results to such endeavors. He shuddered to think of that goon getting his hands on what was his and his alone. Well, at least that man was dead now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:   
> Hannibal wakes up with no memory, under the care of a "friend" who is trying very hard to persuade Hannibal to give up some piece of information (maybe there's a Lector family vault of gold somewhere, IDK). As "proof" of their friendship, his goons bring in a bound and gagged Will Graham for Hannibal to kill. Hannibal has no reason NOT to believe his new "friend," especially with a very real (if outdated) newspaper proclaiming "FBI PROFILER VITAL TO CAPTURE OF SERIAL MURDERER HANNIBAL LECTOR."
> 
> Post "The Wrath of the Lamb" for sure. I need Hannibal not trusting his "friend"... but also not sure about Will either. (Will should remain gagged, if only to make it more angsty.)


End file.
